The present invention relates generally to can cartons. More particularly, it relates to integral carrying handles for such cartons and a carton blank containing the same.
Various types of carrying handles for can cartons are well known and in wide use (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,681 and 4,364,509). These cartons, used for the packaging of articles, such as, canned beer, soft drinks and the like, are designed to accept a predetermined number of cans, for example, twelve, twenty-four, or thirty, arranged in a multiple row formation. These multiple can packs typically have an integral handle, formed in the carton, for lifting and carrying by the customer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,816, discloses a fold-under type integral carrying handle for a can carton. In this patent, a can carton has a carrying handle defined in part by a perforated transverse slit extending completely across one carton wall and having end projections disposed in substantially perpendicular relation to the one carton wall, which extend into the two carton walls interconnected therewith. Two perforated or slit transverse fold lines are disposed generally parallel to the transverse perforated slit, on opposite sides thereof, which together with the transverse slit define a pair of semi-oval configured handle flaps in the carton panel. The customer presses his fingers against one of the flaps causing it to swing inwardly and fold under the adjacent carton wall. The user then simply lifts the carton with his fingers curled underneath and gripping the folded-under handle.
While satisfactory in use, this construction does have several disadvantages. In particular, the handle flaps do not extend across the entire carton wall. As a result, it cannot easily accommodate large hands and it also creates stress points on the four corners, which can cause ripping of the carton when jerked and/or can pinch the user's hand. This handle construction is not particularly strong and, therefore, requires board stock of relatively greater thickness to insure carton integrity during handling.